


Kiss From a Rose

by Sachiela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is oblivious but he makes up for it, M/M, VLD Valentine's Day Exchange, Valentine's Day, cheesy date, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: When Lance asks Keith if he's free next Thursday, Keith doesn't think anything of it and says he'd rather stay home, not sure why that upset his boyfriend so much. He figures it out, eventually, though, and does his best to make it up to Lance.





	Kiss From a Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NalatteIceCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalatteIceCream/gifts).



> My gift for [cawfee-cats-ate-my-homework](https://cawfee-cats-ate-my-homework.tumblr.com/) for the VLD Valentine's Day Exchange. They asked for College AU or Movie Date, something cheesy. I hope this delivers!
> 
> It's not _really_ a College AU, per se, but Keith has gone back to college in this and is working on his degree as an adult in his mid-twenties, so I think is still _technically_ counts.
> 
> Title from Kiss From a Rose by Seal.

Keith was working on _another_ report when Lance popped his head into their office, which was really the second bedroom in their apartment that they’d set up their desks in.

“Hey, babe, wanted to ask. Do you have anything going on Thursday evening?”

Saving his work (a habit after too many close calls), Keith sat back and thought over his work and class schedule. Did he have anything? It was hard to keep track when going back to school to finally finish his degree in this mid-twenties. He was thankful that Lance had given him the push he’d needed to go back and remained supportive the whole time. “I don’t think so? Just my morning classes on Thursday, I’m not scheduled at the shop. And then maybe a quiet night in to finish that last lab report before the next unit starts.”

Lance grinned, stepping into the room fully to run his fingers along Keith’s shoulders. “I can’t convince you to come out with me somewhere?”

“Mm...I’d rather not. I’ve just...been feeling a bit run down lately,” Keith replied with a frown. He leaned a little into Lance’s touch. Maybe he could get a shoulder rub tonight? There was a knot at the base of his neck that would definitely benefit from Lance’s magic fingers. “I don’t think I could handle being around a lot of people.”

To his surprise, though, Lance dropped his hand. He looked up at his boyfriend and noticed that he...looked sad. Why did he look sad?

“Lance?”

The Cuban boy smiled, but it felt off, and leaned down to give Keith a quick hug and kiss to his temple. “No worries, baby. Whatever you want. I’ll let you get back to work, yeah? Dinner will be ready in about a half hour.”

Before Keith could attempt to find out what he’d said wrong, Lance ducked out of the room and closed the door softly behind him. Keith stared at the door for a moment before shaking his head. Lance would tell him what was wrong eventually and he really _did_ need to get back to work.

*~*~*~*

Except Keith _still_ didn’t know what had upset Lance. It had been two days and Lance was more elusive than ever. It was almost as bad as just before they started dating, when neither of them wanted to own up to their feelings. Keith didn’t like the idea that Lance was keeping things to himself, especially when it was obviously upsetting him. And the fact that Keith couldn’t focus on how own work in the campus library proved that it was upsetting him as well.

He couldn’t fix it if he didn’t know what was wrong.

“Adam is really trying to go all out this Valentine’s,” Shiro commented off-handedly as he glanced down at his phone. He was helping Keith get through a particularly hard section of his studies while they both had some off time. And it was good to be able to spend time with his brother without anyone else around. “He somehow got reservations at the nice Italian place downtown. You and Lance have any plans?”

“Huh? I dunno. What day is it?” Keith replied, pulled out of his own thoughts.

Shiro gave him a concerned look. “This Thursday? I figured Lance would have already put something together by now and told you about it, since he knows you don’t handle surprises well.”

“No, he--” Keith froze as things finally clicked into place. “ _Thursday_ is Valentine’s Day?”

“Yeah. What’s going on? You look really pale all of a sudden.”

Shiro reached out like he was going to check Keith’s temperature like he had when they were kids, but Keith turned into a flurry of movement, gathering up his things. “Sorry, thanks for help. I gotta go.”

He darted out of the library, closing his bag as he went and ignoring the glare from the staff member behind the desk.

He was officially the worst boyfriend _ever_.

*~*~*~*

Okay, maybe not the worst _ever_ , but the jury was still out. He just hoped he could make it up to Lance with this surprise.

With a little help from Adam and Hunk (because Shiro was crap at this kind of thing), he managed to plan a potentially romantic evening in for the two of them. He hoped it was romantic at any rate. Or at least made up for blowing Lance off on one of the most (marketed) romantic holidays of the year.

It was pure coincidence that he’d been able to keep it hidden from Lance. Their schedules were sometimes conflicting between their work and Keith’s classes, so they hadn’t had much time together the last few days other than to say good morning or good night.

He had gotten a small bouquet of roses (everything else felt far too flashy to be from him) and a couple candles of Lance’s favorite scent set up on their low coffee table. In front of those were a selection of Lance’s favorite rom-coms.

He cut the last few carrot slices with the cookie cutter and placed them in the pan to soften while he got the rest of the ingredients together for the salmon alfredo recipe Hunk had given him. The sauce was just finished and the pasta draining when Lance got home, right on time.

“Hey, babe, you would not believe--” Lance paused in the middle of toeing off his shoes, noticing the scent of the candles and dinner. He was holding a box of Keith’s favorite chocolates and Keith had to bite back a smile at them. He probably would have given them to him without explanation for the holiday at all. “What’s all this?”

Keith shuffled a little, a touch embarrassed, as he put the pasta back in the pot and added the sauce to stir together before the noodles could congeal. “I...um...may have not realized what today was until only a few days ago? And I know you wanted to go have dinner or something, so I thought...a nice date night in would be good? I pulled out some of your favorite movies for us to watch, too.”

There was silence behind him for a moment while Keith finished stirring, but when he turned around again to see if he’d completely fucked this up, he ended up pulled right against his boyfriend’s chest as his chin was lifted into the perfect angle for a kiss.

Relief flooded him as he kissed back. He must not have done too badly, then.

“You know, you’re a lot more romantic than you give yourself credit for,” Lance whispered as he pulls back, smiling widely.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle and tucked in close. “I wanted to make you feel better. I’m sorry that I didn’t realize before why you were asking if I was free this evening.”

“No, it’s okay babe. I should have told you what was up. I just figured you knew the date and didn’t care about celebrating out and about this time,” Lance replied with a sigh, kissing the top of his head. “Besides, we should probably eat before it gets cold, right?”

Nodding, Keith stepped away and grabbed a couple forks and pasta bowls, passing a set to Lance so he could serve himself.

“Not gonna lie, this smells amazing and--are the carrots shaped like hearts?! Oh my god, that’s too cute, babe. What the hell?” Lance pulled out his phone and immediately snapped a couple photos.

Keith ducked his head to hide his blush and smile. “I didn’t think the dish itself would be enough, even though Hunk sent it over, and I thought it would be nice to add a veggie anyway, a splash of color. And, well, browsing on my phone between classes, I saw someone else doing that and thought it would be fun to try.”

Lance gave Keith’s temple a quick peck before bumping him closer to the pot so he could get his own food. “Well, you were right. This is freaking adorable and I’ve already sent those photos to Hunk to make him jealous.”

Laughing, Keith filled his bowl and led Lance over to the couch. “So, pick a movie and I’ll put it in, ‘kay?”

Passing over their newly acquired copy of _Crazy Rich Asians_ , Lance ducked back into the kitchen to get them a couple glasses of water. Everything set up, Keith placed the remote close by and moved in closer to Lance’s side while they ate.

Even though they’d seen the movie before, Keith still nearly choked on his pasta more than once with surprised laughter. Thankfully or unthankfully, Lance was right there with him.

Their plates were done by the end of the movie and Keith switched the film to _Princess Bride_ , per Lance’s request, as the taller male stretched out on the couch. Keith joined him a moment later, lying on top of him and tangling their feet together.

“Thank you for doing all this for me, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Keith murmured back, shifting slightly to give Lance a quick kiss before settling down again.

Full and content, watching a movie they could both quote backwards and forwards, Keith gradually fell asleep to the sound of Lance’s heartbeat under his ear and the gentle rhythm of his fingers sliding up and down his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
